William Breitbart
William S. Breitbart, FAPM, is an American psychiatrist who is an international leader in the fields of Psychosomatic Medicine, Psycho-oncology, and Palliative Care. Dr. Breitbart, a renown clinician, researcher, and educator, is the Chief of the Psychiatry Service at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (New York, NY)Sloan-Kettering - Physician Biography: William S. Breitbart and a Professor of Clinical Psychiatry at Weill Medical College of Cornell University.Weill Cornell Physicians He is a past President of the Academy of Psychosomatic MedicineAPM Organization, and the Editor-in-Chief of Palliative and Supportive Care. In addition to his position as an Attending Psychiatrist in the Department of Psychiatry & Behavioral Sciences, Breitbart is an Attending Psychiatrist in the Palliative Care Service, Department of Neurology at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center and an Attending Psychiatrist at New York Presbyterian Hospital. Breitbart is a founding member of both the American Psycho-Oncology Society (APOS) and the International Psycho-Oncology Society (IPOS). He currently serves on the Executive Board of the American Psycho-Oncology SocietyAPOS :: Webcasts :: Faculty and is the President of the International Psycho-Oncology Societyhttp://www.ipos-society.org/. Background & History William Breitbart was born in 1951 and raised on the Lower East Side of Manhattan with his younger brother, Sheldon. He attended Yeshiva at the Rabbi Jacob Joseph School on Henry Street before attending Stuyvesent High School. A child of Holocaust survivors, his father "Moishe" was manager of Ratner's Restaurant, a famous Jewish dairy restaurant on Delancey Street, for 50 years. His mother, Rose, worked in the ABC Tie Factory with his grandmother, Esther, after they first arrived from Turka, Poland in 1949. Rose then went on to work for the New York City Civil Service. His maternal grandfather, Itzhak Moshe, was a shoemaker who owned a shoe repair shop on Pitt Street. He is also related to the famous Polish Jewish Strongman, Zishe Breitbart. Breitbart currently resides on the Upper East Side of Manhattan with his wife, Rachel, and son, Samuel. Education & Awards Dr. Breitbart graduated from the Albert Einstein College of Medicine of Yeshiva University (New York, NY), and completed residencies in Internal Medicine and General Psychiatry at the Bronx Municipal Hospital Center - Jacobi Hospital. He continued his fellowship training in Psychosomatic Medicine and Psycho-oncology at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, receiving both a Clinical Fellowship Award (1985-1986) and a Career Development Award (1986-1989) from the American Cancer Society. Breitbart is Board Certified in Internal Medicine, Psychiatry, and Psychosomatic Medicine. Dr. Breitbart has been the Chief of Psychiatry at MSKCC since 1996, and was the Director of the ACGME Accredited Fellowship Training Program in Psychosomatic Medicine there. He was a Soros Faculty Scholar of the Open Society Institute, Project on Death in America.William Breitbart, M.D He has served as a member of the Board of Directors of the American Pain Society and was a panel member for the American Psychiatric Association Guidelines for the Management of Delirium. He is an active member of the International Association for the Study of Pain and a panel member of the NIH Behavioral Medicine Study Section. Breitbart has been honored as a Plenary Lecturer at various international conferences, including the 8th World Congress on Pain, the 16th Annual American Pain Society Scientific Meeting, and the 5th World Congress of Psycho-Oncology. Dr. Breitbart is the recipient of the 2003 Research Award of the Academy of Psychosomatic Medicine, and the 2006 Donald Oken Award from the American Psychosomatic Society. In addition, Dr. Breitbart has been recognized as one of New York Magazine's "Best Doctors" every year since 2002. Other past and present professional associations include, but are not limited to, membership and officer positions on: The End of Life Advisory Panel, American College of Physicians Education for Physicians on End of Life Care Project Psychological Distress Clinical Guidelines and Doctor-Patient Communication Panels, National Cancer Center Network USMLE End of Life Care Committee Co-Chair, International Association of Pain, Task Force on Pain in AIDS Research Committee, National Hospice Organization Advisory Panel, American Medical Association Panel, Agency for Health Care Policy and Research (Clinical Management Guidelines for Acute and Post-operative Related Pain, Cancer Pain Psychosomatic Medicine Committee, American Board of Psychiatry and Neurology Committee, National Consensus Project on Palliative MedicineNational Consensus Project Honorary President, Brazilian Palliative Care Association Co-Chairman, AIDS Committee, American Society for Psychiatric Oncology/AIDS AIDS Committee, Neuro-psychiatric Curriculum Project, American Psychiatric Association Task Force on Physician-Assisted Suicide, Scientific Program Committee, Academy of Psychosomatic Medicine Professional Development Course Committee, Program Committee, American Pain Society Fatigue Advisory Board, Ortho-Bitotech, Inc. Risk Prevention and Health Behavior Study Section, Center for Scientific Review Publications Dr. Breitbart has published extensively on psychiatric aspects of cancer, AIDS, and end-of-life care. He has edited/co-edited five textbooks including Psycho-Oncology, Psychiatric Aspects of Symptom Management in the Cancer Patient, Handbook of Psychiatry in Palliative Medicine, and Psychosocial Aspects of Pain: A Handbook for Health Care Providers. Breitbart is Editor-in Chief of Cambridge University Press’ international palliative care journal, Palliative & Supportive CareCambridge Journals Online - Palliative & Supportive Care, which focuses on the psychiatric, psychosocial, and spiritual aspects of palliative medicine. Dr. Breitbart also helped found the publication arm of the International Psycho-Oncology Society, the IPOS Press. Breitbart had published over 90 peer reviewed publications and 200 chapters and review papers.EOL Conference He serves on the Editorial/Review Boards for various international peer reviewed journals and books, including: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Journal of Palliative Medicine Cancer Journal of Palliative Care General Hospital Psychiatry Archives of Internal Medicine Journal of the American Medical Association Supportive Care in Cancer The Journal of Supportive Oncology Gionale Italiano di Pscico-Oncologia Network News Current Pain and Headache Reports Psychosomatic Medicine Psychosomatics The Medical Journal of Australia Research & Career Dr. Breitbart’s clinical role as the Consulting Psychiatrist for the Pain and Palliative Care Service at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center led him to focus his research efforts on the psychiatric aspects of end-of-life care. He has received continuous funding for investigator initiated research since 1989, including eight National Institute of Health funded projects, four National Institute of Mental Health funded projects, four National Cancer Institute funded projectsProjects and Investigators - Active Projects, and seven privately funded research projects. Much of his early research focused on the neuropsychiatric problems of HIV-infected patients, including pain, fatigue, delirium and other symptoms that impact quality of life.http://live4life.tv/images/ScrollBoxDrBreitbartNew.swf As Breitbart’s clinical experiences brought more and more attention to the terminally ill patients’ desire for hastened death, he became interested in studying the psychological and psychosocial factors associated with this desire for death among the terminally ill population. Breitbart and his colleagues began to reframe the concept of despair at the end of life, expanding the concerns of palliative and supportive care beyond symptom management. In addition to constructs such as depression and anxiety, they found that factors such as hopelessness, loss of meaning, and decreased spiritual well-being contributed greatly to the dying patients’ sense suffering. In addition to his studies focusing on hopelessness and the desire for hastened death, Breitbart participates in a multi-centered research trial dealing with dignity-conserving care in palliative care settings. Breitbart’s most recent research efforts involve the development of novel psychotherapeutic interventions, which he has named "Meaning-Centered Psychotherapy", aimed at sustaining meaning and improving spiritual well-being in the terminally ill. In an interview for the international journal Innovations in End-of-Life Care, Breitbart refers to the works of existential theorists/philosophers, particularly Viktor Frankl. Frankl’s meaning-based model of logotherapy and his book Man’s Search for Meaning had a significant influence on Breitbart and directed the goals of his work towards the concept of helping dying patients to maintain meaning at the end of life through "Meaning-Centered Psychotherapy". Breitbart and colleagues have developed both an individual and group model of "Meaning-Centered Psychotherapy", inspired by Frankl’s work. These novel interventions are aimed at helping patients sustain and enhance a sense of purpose and meaning in life through various psycho-education tasks, and in turn improve their overall quality of life as they encounter their mortality.Breitbart W, Heller KS. Reframing hope: Meaning-centered care for patients near the end of life. An interview with William Breitbart. Innovations in End-of-Life Care. 2002;4(6):www.edc.org/lastacts Bibliography Articles in professional peer-reviewed journals 1. Breitbart W. Tardive Dyskinesia associated with high-dose intravenous metoclopramide. New England Journal of Medicine, 315: 518, 1986. 2. Breitbart W., Marotta, R.F., Call, P. AIDS and Neuroleptic Malignant Syndrome. Lancet, 2:1488-1489, 1988. 3. Breitbart W. The Psychiatric Management of Cancer Pain. Cancer 63:2336-2342, 1989 4. Stiefel FC, Breitbart W, Holland JC. Corticosteroids in Cancer: Neuropsychiatric complications. Cancer Investigation . 7:479-491, 1989. 5. Stiefel F, Volkenandt M, Breitbart W. Suizid und Krebserkrankung (suicide and cancer). Schweiz. Med. Wschr. 119:891-95, 1989. 6. Stiefel F, Volkenandt M, Breitbart W. Psychiatrische Probleme bei der internistischen betreuung von AIds - Patienten (Psychiatric Aspects of AIDS for the Internist). Dtsch. Med. Wschr. 114:1889-1893, 1989. 7. Holland JC, Morow GR, Schmale A, Derogatis L, Stefanek M, Berenson S, Carpenter PJ, Breitbart W, Feldstein M. A randomized clinical trial of alprazolam versus progressive muscle relaxation in cancer patients with anxiety and depressive symptoms. J Clin Oncol 9:1004-1011, 1991. 8. Breitbart W, Mermelstein H. Pemoline: An Alternative Psychostimulant in the Management of Depressive Disorders in Cancer Patients. Psychosomatics, 33:352-356, 1992. 9. Breitbart W: Psychotropic adjuvant analgesics for cancer pain. Psycho-oncology, 1:133-146, 1992. 10. Breitbart W, Stiefel F, Kornblith A, Pannulo S. Neuropsychiatric disturbances in cancer patients with epidural spinal cord compression receiving high dose corticosteroids: A prospective comparison study. Psycho-oncology: Journal of the Psychological, Social and Behavioral Dimension of Cancer 2:233-245, 1993. 11. Passik SD, Breitbart W, Bluestine SJ. On retiring the term 'organic mental disorders'. Am J Psychiatry (letter) 150:1277, 1993. 12. Platt M, Breitbart WB, Smith M, et al. Efficacy of neuroleptics for hypoactive delirium. J Neuropsychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences (letter) 6:66, 1994. 13. Coyle N, Breitbart W, Weaver S, Portenoy R. Delirium as a contributing factor to crescendo pain: Three case reports. J Pain Symptom Manage 9:44-47, 1994. 14. Breitbart W. Cancer pain management guidelines: Implications for psycho-oncology. Psycho-oncology 3:103-108, 1994. 15. Passik SD, Malkin MG, Breitbart W, Horowitz S. Psychiatric and psychosocial aspects of neuro-oncology. J Psychosocial Oncology 12:101-122, 1994. 16. Breitbart W. Psycho-oncology: Depression, anxiety, delirium. Seminars in Oncology 21:754-769, 1994 17. Smith M, Breitbart W, Platt M. A critique of instruments and methods to detect, diagnose, and rate delirium. J Pain Symptom Manage 10:35-77, 1994 18. Breitbart W. Pain management in the patient with AIDS. Hem/Onc Annals 2:391-399, 1994. 19. Breitbart W, Bruera E, Chochinov H, Lynch M. Neuropsychiatric syndromes and psychological symptoms in patients with advanced cancer. J Pain Symptom Manage 10:131-141, 1995 20. Breitbart W. Identifying patients at risk for and treating major psychiatric complications of cancer. Supportive Care in Cancer 3:45-60, 1995 21. Horowitz S, Passik SD, Brish M, Breitbart WS. A group intervention for staff on a neuro-oncology service. Psycho-oncology 3:320-332, 1995. 22. Passik SD, McDonald MV, Rosenfeld BD, Breitbart W. End of life issues in patients with AIDS: Clinical and research considerations. Journal of Pharmaceutical Care in Pain and Symptom Control 3:91-111, 1995. 23. Gil F, Arranz P, Lianes P, Breitbart W. Physical symptoms and psychological distress among patients with HIV infection. AIDS Patient Care 9:28-31, 1995. 24. Breitbart W, Marotta R, Platt MM, Weisman H, Derevenco M, Grau C, Corbera K, Raymond S, Lund S, Jacobsen P. A double-blind comparison trial of haloperidol, chlorpromazine, and lorazepam in the treatment of delirium in hospitalized AIDS patients. Am J Psychiatry 153:231-237, 1996. 25. Breitbart W, Rosenfeld, Passik SD. Interest in physician-assisted suicide in ambulatory HIV-infected patients. Am J Psychiatry 153:238-242, 1996. 26. Breitbart W, Rosenfeld B, Passik SD, McDonald MV, Thaler H, Portenoy R. The undertreatment of pain in ambulatory AIDS patients. Pain 65:243-249, 1996. 27. Jacobsen PB, Breitbart W. Psychosocial aspects of palliative care. Cancer Control 3:214-222, 1996. 28. Breitbart W. Pain management and psychosocial issues in HIV and AIDS. The American Journal of Hospice and Palliative Care 13:20-29, 1996. 29. Passik SD, Breitbart W. Depression in patients with pancreatic carcinoma - Diagnostic and treatment issues. Cancer 78:615-626, 1996. 30. Breitbart W. The practice of pain management: change from within or from without? Pain Forum 5(4):275-278, 1996. 31. Breitbart W, McDonald M, Rosenfeld B, Passik SD, Hewitt D, Thaler H, Portenoy RK. Pain in ambulatory AIDS patients-I: Pain characteristics and medical correlates. Pain 68:315-321, 1996. 32. Rosenfeld B, Breitbart W, McDonald M, Passik SD, Thaler H, Portenoy RK. Pain in ambulatory AIDS patients - II: Impact of pain on psychological functioning and quality of life. Pain 68:323-328, 1996. 33. Hewitt D, McDonald M, Portenoy RK, Rosenfeld B, Passik S, Breitbart W. Pain syndromes and etiologies in ambulatory AIDS patients. Pain 70:117-123, 1997. 34. Breitbart W, Rosenfeld B, Roth A, Smith MJ, Cohen K, Passik S. The Memorial Delirium Assessment Scale. J Pain Symptom Management, 13: 128-137, 1997. 35. Breitbart W, Rosenfeld B, Passik S, Kaim M, Funesti-Esch J, Stein K. A comparison of pain report and adequacy of analgesic therapy in ambulatory AIDS patients with and without a history of substance abuse. Pain 72: 235-243, 1997. 36. Vogelzang NJ, Breitbart W, Cella D. et al. Patient, caregiver and oncologist perceptions of cancer-related fatigue: results of a tri-part assessment survey - the fatigue coalition. Semin Hematol, 34: 4-12, 1997. 37. Breitbart W, Rosenfeld B, Passik S. The Network Project: A multidisciplinary cancer education and training program in pain management, rehabilitation and psychosocial issues. J Pain Symptom Management 15:18-26, 1998. 38. Breitbart W, McDonald MV, Rosenfeld B, Monkman ND, Passik S. Fatigue in ambulatory AIDS patients. J Pain Symptom Manage, 15: 159-167, 1998. 39. Breitbart W, Passik S, McDonald M, Rosenfeld B, Smith M, Kaim M, Funesti-Esch J. Patient-related barriers to pain management in ambulatory AIDS patients. Pain 76: 9-16, 1998. 40. Breitbart, W. Psychotropic adjuvant analgesics for pain in cancer and AIDS. Psycho-oncology 7:333-345, 1998. 41. Breitbart W, Rosenfeld, B. Physician Assisted Suicide: The Influence of Psychosocial Issues. Cancer Control. 6(2); 146-161, 1999. 42. Rosenfeld B, Breitbart W, Stein K, et al. Measuring desire for death among the medically ill: the schedule of attitudes towards hastened death. Am J Psychiatry, 156: 94-100, 1999. 43. Breitbart W, Kaim M, Rosenfeld B. Clinician’s perceptions of barriers to pain management in AIDS. J Pain Symptom Management, 18(3): 203-212, 1999. 44. Vogl D, Rosenfeld B, Breitbart W, Thaler H, Passik S, McDonald M, Portenoy RK. Symptom Prevalence, Characteristics, and Distress in AIDS Outpatients. Journal of Pain and Symptom Management 18:4; 253-262, 1999. 45. Breitbart W, Chandler S, Eagel B, Ellison N, Enck R, Lefkowitz M, Payne R. An alternative algorithm for dosing transdermal fentanyl for cancer-related pain. Oncology 14(5): 695-705, 2000. 46. Passik SD, Kirsh KL, McDonald MV, Ahn S, Russak SM, Martin L, Rosenfeld B, Breitbart WS, Portenoy RK. A Pilot Survey of Aberrant Drug-Taking Attitudes and Behaviors in Samples of Cancer and AIDS Patients. Journal of Pain and Symptom Management, 19:4, 274-286, 2000. 47. Rosenfeld B, Breitbart W, Galietta M, Kaim M, Nelson CJ, Brescia R. The Schedule of Attitudes Toward Hastened Death: Measuring Desire for Death in Terminally Ill Cancer Patients. Cancer, 88:12, 2868-2875, 2000. 48. Greenstein MG and Breitbart W. Cancer and the experience of meaning: A group psychotherapy program for people with cancer. American Journal of Psychotherapy 54:486-500, 2000. 49. Curt GA, Breitbart W, Cella D, Groopman JE, Horning SJ, et al. Impact of cancer-related fatigue on the lives of patients: new findings from the Fatigue Coalition. Oncologist 5:353-360, 2000. 50. Kash KM, Holland JC, Breitbart W, Berenson S, Dougherty J, Ouellette-Kobasa S, Lesko L. Stress and burnout in oncology. Oncology 14:1621-1634, 2000. 51. Breitbart W, Rosenfeld B, Pessin H, Kaim M, Funesti Esch J, Galietta M, Nelson C, Brescia R. Depression, hopelessness, and desire for death in terminally ill cancer patients. JAMA 284:22, 2907-2911, 2000. 52. Brechtl JR, Breitbart W, Galietta M, Krivo S, Rosenfeld B. The use of highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) in patients with advanced HIV infection: impact on medical, palliative care, and quality of life outcomes. Journal of Pain and Symptom Management 21:41-51, 2001. 53. Breitbart W, Rosenfeld B, Kaim M, Funesti Esch J. A Randomized, Double-Blind, Placebo Controlled Trial of Psychostimulants for the Treatment of Fatigue in Ambulatory Patients with HIV Disease. Archives of Internal Medicine 161:411-420, 2001. 54. Cella D, Davis K, Breitbart W, Curt G. Cancer-related fatigue: Prevalence of proposed diagnostic criteria in a United States sample of cancer survivors. Journal of Clinical Oncology 19:3385-3391, 2001. 55. Breitbart W, Tremblay A, Gibson C. An open trial of olanzapine for the treatment of delirium in hospitalized cancer patients. Psychosomatics 43:3, 175-182, 2002 56. Breitbart W, Gibson C, Tremblay A. The delirium experience: Delirium recall and delirium-related distress in hospitalized cancer patients, their spouses/caregivers, and their nurses. Psychosomatics 43:3, 183-194, 2002. 57. Nelson CJ, Rosenfeld B, Breitbart W, Galietta M. Spirituality, religion and depression in the terminally ill. Psychosomatics 43:3, 213-220, 2002. 58. Khojainova N, Satiago-Palma J, Kornic C, Breitbart W, Gonzales GR. Olanzapine in the management of cancer pain. Journal of Pain and Symptom Management 23:4, 346-350, 2002. 59. Breitbart W. Spirituality and meaning in supportive care: spirituality and meaning-centered group psychotherapy intervention in advanced cancer. Supportive Care in Cancer 10:272-278, 2002. 60. Passik SD, Kirsh KL, Donaghy K, Holtsclaw E, Theobald D, Cella D, Breitbart W. Patient-related barriers to fatigue communication: initial validation of the fatigue management barriers questionnaire. Journal of Clinical Oncology 24:5, 481-493, 2002. 61. McClain CS, Rosenfeld B, Breitbart W. The influence of spirituality on end-of-life despair among terminally ill cancer patients. Lancet 361: 1603-07, 2003. 62. Roth AJ, Rosenfeld B, Kornblith AB, Gibson C, Scher HI, Curley-Smart T, Holland J, Breitbart W. The memorial anxiety scale for prostate cancer: validation of a new scale to measure anxiety in men with prostate cancer. Cancer; 97:11, 2910-2918, 2003. 63. McClain CS, Rosenfeld B, Breitbart W. Effect of spiritual well-being on end-of-life despair in terminally-ill cancer patients. Lancet 10:361: 1603-1607, 2003. 64. Pessin H, Rosenfeld B, Burton L, Breitbart W. The role of cognitive impairment in desire for hastened death: a study of patient with advanced AIDS. General Hospital Psychiatry; 25: 194-199, 2003. 65. Breitbart W, Gibson C, Poppito S, Berg A. Psychotherapeutic interventions at the end of life: a focus on meaning and spirituality. Can J Psychiatry; 49:366-372, 2004. 66. McClain-Jacobson C, Rosenfeld B, Kosinski A, Pessin H, Cimino JE, Breitbart W. Belief in an afterlife, spiritual well-being and end–of-life despair in patients with advanced cancer. Gen Hosp Psychiatry. 26: 484-486, 2004. 67. Rosenfeld B, Gibson C, Kramer M, Breitbart W. Hopelessness and terminal illness: The construct of hopelessness in patients with advanced AIDS. Palliative and Supportive Care. 2: 43-53, 2004. 68. Friedlander MM, Brayman Y, Breitbart W. Delirium in palliative care. Oncology, 18:1541-1551, 2004. 69. Menzies H, Chochinov H, Breitbart W. Cytokines, cancer and depression: Connecting the dots. J Support Oncol, 3:55-57, 2005. 70. O’Mahony S, Goulet J, Kornblith A, Abbatiello G, Clarke B, Kless-Siegel S, Breitbart W, Payne R. Desire for hastened death, cancer pain and depression: report of a longitudinal observational study. J Pain Symptom Manage. 5:446-457, 2005. 71. Breitbart W. Balancing life and death: Hope and despair. Palliat Support Care, 3:57-58, 2005 72. Boettger S, Breitbart W. Atypical Antipsychotics in the Management of Delirium. Palliative and Supportive Care. 3:227-237, 2005. 73. Abbey JG, Rosenfeld B, Pessin H, Breitbart W. Hopelessness at the end of life: the utility of the hopelessness scale with terminally ill cancer patients. Br J Health Psychol. 11:173-183, 2006. 74. Roth A, Nelson CJ, Rosenfeld B, Warshowski A, O’Shea N, Scher H, Holland JC, Slovin S, Curley-Smart T, Reynolds T, Breitbart W. Assessing anxiety in men with prostate cancer: further data on the reliability and validity of the Memorial Anxiety Scale for Prostate Cancer (MAX-PC). Psychosomatics. 47:340-347, 2006 75. Breitbart W. The goals of palliative care: beyond symptom control. Palliat Support Care. 4:1-2, 2006 76. Rosenfeld, B., Breitbart, W., Gibson, C., Kramer, M., Tomarken, A., Nelson, C., Pessin, H., Esch, J., Galietta, M., Garcia, N., Brechtl, J., & Schuster, M. . Desire for hastened death among patients with advanced AIDS. Psychosomatics.47:6, 504-512. 2006 77. Breitbart W. Waiting. Palliat Support Care. 4:313-314, 2006 78. Fillion L, Dupuis R, Tremblay I, DeCrace GR, Breitbart W. Enhancing meaning in palliative care practice: a meaning-centered intervention to promote job satisfaction. Palliat Support Care. 4:333-344, 2006. 79. Holland JC, Andersen B, Breitbart W, et al. Distress Management. J Natl Compr Canc Netw. 5:66-98, 2007. 80. Jacobson CM, Rosenfeld B, Pessin H., Breitbart W. Depression and IL-6 Blood Plasma Concentration in Advanced Cancer Patients. Psychosomatics. 49:64-66, 2008. 81. Pessin H, Galietta M, Nelson CJ, Brescia R, Rosenfeld B, Bretbart W. Burden and benefit of psychosocial research at the end of life. J Palliat Med 11:627-632, 2008. 82. Lichtenthal WG, Nilsson M, Zhang B, Trice ED, Kissane DW, Breitbart W, Prigerson HG. Do rates of mental disorders and existential distress among advanced stage cancer patients increase as death approaches? Psychooncology (Epub ahead of print), 2008. 83. Olden M, Rosenfeld B, Pessin H, Breitbart W. Measuring Depression at the End of Life: Is the Hamilton Depression Rating Scale a Valid Instrument? Assessment 2008, Aug 1 (Epub ahead of print). 84. Breitbart W. Thoughts on the goals of psychosocial palliative care. Palliat Support Care, 6:211-212, 2008. 85. Breitbart W, Alici-Evcimen Y. Agitation and Delirium at the End of Life: “We Couldn’t Manage Him”. JAMA; 300(24):2898-2910, 2008. 86. Breitbart W, Rosenfeld B, Gibson C, Kramer M, et al. Impact of Treatment for Depression on Desire for Hastened Death in Patients with Advanced AIDS. Psychosomatics (In-Press), 2008. 87. Fillion L, Duval S, Dumont S, Tremblay I, VBairati I, Breitbart W. Impact of a meaning-centered intervention on job satisfaction and on quality of life among palliative care nurses. (in-Press) Psycho-Oncology 2009. 88. Worley LL, Levenson JL, Stern TA, Epstein A+AS, Rundell JR, Crone CC, Wise TN, Rummans TA, Muskin PR, Bourgeois JA, Saravay SM, Pao M, Alter C, Steinberg M, Wulsin L, Breitbart W, Fricchione GL, Boland R, Epstein LA, Winstead D, Gitlin DF. Core Competencies for Fellowship Training in Psychosomatic Medicine: A Collaborative Effort by the APA Council on Psychosomatic Medicine, the ABPN Psychosomatic Committee, and the Academy of Psychosomatic Medicine (Approved by the ABPN and the ACGME). (in-Press) Psychosomatics, 2009. 89. Breitbart W, Rosenfeld B, Gibson C, Pessin H, Poppito S, Nelson C, Tomarken A, Timm A, Berg A, Jacobsen C, Sorger B, Abbey J, Olden M. Meaning-Centered Group Psychotherapy for patients with advanced cancer: A pilot randomized controlled trial. Psycho-oncology (under review). 90. Breitbart W, Poppito S, Rosenfeld B, Cassileth B, Abbey J, Olden M Vickers AJ,Pessin H, Kosinski Timm , Berg A, A randomized comparison of Meaning-Centered Psychotherapy and massage therapy for patients with advanced cancer. Journal of Clinical Oncology (preparation for submission) Book chapters and reviews 1. Dropkin MJ, Holland JC, Breitbart W. The psychosocial impact of head and neck cancer. The Clinical Oncologist, Vol. 1, No. 2, 1986. 2. Breitbart W, Holland JC. Treatment of Psychiatric Complications of Cancer. In Current Therapy in Hematology-Oncology-3. M.C. Brain & P.C. Carbone (Eds.), B.C. Decker, Inc., Ontario, Canada pp. 268-274, 1988. 3. Breitbart W. Neuropsychiatric Aspects of AIDS. The Harvard Medical School Mental Health Newsletter 5:46, 1988. 4. Breitbart W. Suicide in cancer patients. Oncology, 1:49-54, 1987. 5. Breitbart W., Holland, JC, Psychosocial aspects of head and neck cancer. Seminars in Oncology 1:61-69, 1988. 6. Breitbart W. Psychotropic Adjuvant Analgesic Drugs for Cancer Pain. Cancer Pain Release. September, 1989. 7. Breitbart W. Common psychiatric disorders and their management: Suicide. In Handbook of Psychooncology: Psychological Care of the Patient with Cancer. J. Holland & J. Rowland (Eds.), Oxford University Press, New York pp. 291-300, 1989. 8. Breitbart W. Psychiatric Complications of Cancer Pain. The Clinical Journal of Pain 16:76-78, 1990. 9. Breitbart W. Central nervous system complications of cancer: Endocrine related disorders. In Handbook of Psychooncology: Psychological Care of the Patient with Cancer. J. Holland & J. Rowland (Eds.), Oxford University Press, New York pp. 356-369, 1989. 10. Breitbart W, Holland JC. Site specific psychological issues: Head and neck cancer. In Handbook of Psychooncology: Psychological Care of the Patient with Cancer. J. Holland & J. Rowland (Eds.), Oxford University Press, New York pp. 232-240, 1989. 11. Breitbart W, Holland JC.. Psychiatric aspects of cancer pain. In Advances in Pain Research K. Foley (ed.) Raven Press, New York pp. 73-87, 1990. 12. Breitbart W. Cancer pain and suicide. In Advances in Pain Research. K. Foley (ed.) Raven Press, New York pp. 399-412, 1990. 13. Breitbart W. Psychiatric Aspects of Pain and HIV Disease. Focus: A Guide To AIDS Research and Counseling. Vol 5, No. 9, pp. 1-3, 1990. 14. Breitbart W. Psychiatric management of cancer pain: The elderly patient. In Proceedings of the Third Annual Seminar on Multidisciplinary Challenges of Geriatric Care, The American Geriatrics Society, and the New York Academy of Medicine. p 7-23, 1991. 15. Breitbart. Pain in AIDS: A psychiatric issue. New York County District Branch Newsletter. American Psychiatric Association 16:6-18, 1992. 16. Lefkowitz M, Breitbart W. Chronic pain and AIDS. In Innovations in Pain Management III. RH Weiner (ed.). Paul M. Deutsch Press Inc., Orlando, FL, pp. 36.1-36.18, 1992. 17. Holland JC, Jacobsen P, Breitbart W. Psychiatric and psychosocial aspects of HIV. In AIDS, 3rd Edition, edited by V. DeVita, S. Hellman, and S. Rosenberg. J.B. Lippincott Company, Philadelphia pp. 347-354, 1992. 18. Holland JC, Breitbart W, Mermelstein H: Counseling of HIV Infected individuals, their families and partners. In AIDS, 3rd Edition, edited by V. DeVita, S. Hellman, and S. Rosenberg. J.B. Lippincott Company, Philadelphia pp. 435-440, 1992. 19. Horowitz S, Breitbart W. Relaxation and imagery for symptom control in cancer patients. In Psychiatric Aspects of Symptom Management in Cancer Patients. Breitbart W, Holland J, (eds.), American Psychiatric Press, Inc., Washington, DC, pp. 147-172, 1993. 20. Breitbart W, Passik S. Psychiatric approaches to cancer pain management. In. Psychiatric Aspects of Symptom Management in Cancer Patients. Breitbart W, Holland J, (eds.), American Psychiatric Press, Inc., Washington, DC, pp. 49-86, 1993. 21. Breitbart W, Levenson JA, Passik SD. Psychiatric aspects of symptom control in the terminally ill patient. In. Psychiatric Aspects of Symptom Management in Cancer Patients. Breitbart W, Holland J, (eds.), American Psychiatric Press, Inc., Washington, DC, pp. 23-48, 1993. 22. Fleishman SB, Lesko LM, Breitbart W. Treatment of organic mental disorders in the cancer patient. In. Psychiatric Aspects of Symptom Management in Cancer Patients. Breitbart W, Holland J, (eds.), American Psychiatric Press, Inc., Washington, DC, pp. 23-48, 1993. 23. Kash K, Breitbart W: The stress of caring for the cancer patient. In. Psychiatric Aspects of Symptom Management in Cancer Patients. Breitbart W, Holland J (eds.), American Psychiatric Press, Inc. Washington, DC, pp. 243-260, 1993. 24. Breitbart W. Suicide risk and pain in cancer and AIDS patients. In. Current and Emerging Issues in Cancer Pain: Research and Practice. CR Chapman, KM Foley (eds). Raven Press, Ltd., New York, pp. 49-65, 1993. 25. Breitbart W, Passik SD, Rosenfeld BD. Psychiatric and psychosocial aspects of cancer pain. In Textbook of Pain, 3rd Edition, PD Wall, R Melzack (eds), Churchill Livingstone, Edinburgh, pp. 825-859, 1993. 26. Passik SD, Breitbart W. Psychiatric and psychological approaches to cancer pain. In Management of Cancer-Related Pain, E Arbit (ed), Futura Publishing Company, Inc., Mt. Kisco, New York, pp. 151-178, 1993. 27. Breitbart W. Diagnosis and treatment of psychiatric complications in the cancer patient with pain. In Problems in Cancer Pain Management: A Multidisciplinary Approach, Edited by Patt RB, J.B. Lippincott and Co, New York, pp. 209-233, 1993. 28. Breitbart W, Passik S. Psychological and psychiatric interventions in pain control. In The Oxford Textbook of Palliative Medicine. Doyle D, Hanks G, Macdonald N (eds). Oxford University Press, New York, pp. 244-256, 1993. 29. Breitbart W, Passik S. Psychiatric aspects of palliative care. In The Oxford Textbook of Palliative Medicine. Doyle D, Hanks G, Macdonald N (eds). Oxford University Press, New York, pp. 607-626, 1993. 30. Breitbart W. Psychiatric aspects of cancer pain management. Teaching Module #1, Network Project, MSKCC, New York, 1993. 31. Portenoy R, Cherney N, Breitbart W. Cancer Pain: Principles of Assessment. Teaching Module #2, Network Project, MSKCC, New York, 1993. 32. Jacox A, Carr DB, Payne R, Berde C, Breitbart W, et al. Management of Cancer Pain: Clinical Practice Guideline No. 9. AHCPR Pub no. 94-0592. Rockville, MD: Agency for Health Care Policy and Research, U.S. Department of Health and Human Resources, Public Health Service, March 1, 1994. 33. Breitbart W, Passik SD, Rosenfeld BB. Psychiatric and psychosocial aspects of cancer pain. In Textbook of Pain 3rd Edition, P.D. Wall, R. Melzack (eds.). Churchill Livingstone, New York, pp. 825-860, 1994. 34. Breitbart W. Pain in AIDS. In Neuropsychiatry of HIV for Primary Care Providers, New York-Caribe AIDS/SIDA Mental Health Project, 1994. 35. Gil F, Arranz P, Lianes P, Breitbart W. Physical symptoms and psychological distress among patients with HIV infection. AIDS Patient Care, February: 28-31, 1995. 36. Breitbart W. Pain in AIDS: Bridging the gap between pain experts and AIDS specialists. American Pain Society Bulletin, July/August, 5(4):1-4, 1995. 37. Breitbart W, Lefkowitz M. Pain in AIDS. Beta, March:16-28, 1995. 38. Breitbart W, McDonald M. Pain management in patients with HIV infection. HIV Newsline, 1:111-118, 1995. 39. Roth AJ, Breitbart WS. Psychiatric emergency in terminally ill cancer patients. In Hematology/Oncology Clinics of North American: Pain and Palliative Care. Edited by N. Cherny and K.M. Foley. W.B. Sanders Company, Philadelphia, 10:235-239, 1996. 40. Breitbart W, Lefkowitz M. Management of pain in patients with AIDS. Internal Medicine World Report, 10:17-37, 1995. 41. Breitbart W. Editorial Comment: Pain in AIDS. The AIDS Reader, 6:10-12, 1996. 42. Breitbart W, Passik SD, Lefkowitz M, Patt RB, Reddy KS. Pain in AIDS: A call for action. Pain Clinical Updates, International Association for the Study of Pain, 4:1-3, 1996. 43. Wiener I, Breitbart W, Holland J. Psychiatric issues in the care of dying patients. In Textbook of Consultation -Liaison Psychiatry. Edited by JR Rundell and MG Wise. American Psychiatric Press, Inc., Washington, D.C., 804-831, 1996. 44. Breitbart W, Jacobsen PB. Psychiatric symptom management in terminal care. In Clinics in Geriatric medicine, Care of the Terminally Ill Patient. RS Schonwetter (Ed.). WB Saunders, Philadelphia, PA, 12:2, pp 329-347, 1996. 45. Breitbart W, McDonald MV. Pharmacologic pain management in HIV/AIDS. Journal of the Intl Assoc. of Physicians in AIDS Care. 2:17-26, 1996. 46. Breitbart W. Pharmacotherapy of pain in AIDS. In A Clinical Guide to AIDS and HIV. Edited by G.P. Wormser. Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, 359-378, 1996. 47. Breitbart W. Pain in AIDS, Syndromes and Assessment. Teaching Module #6, The Network Project, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, New York, 1996. 48. Breitbart W. The Treatment of Pain in AIDS. Teaching Module #7, The Network Project, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, New York, 1996. 49. Breitbart W. Psychiatric Aspects of Pain in AIDS. Teaching Module #8, The Network Project, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, New York, 1996. 50. Breitbart W. Pain Syndromes in HIV-Related Neuropsychiatric Complications and Treatments; HIV/AIDS Training Curriculum, AIDS Program Office, American Psychiatric Association, 1996. 51. Breitbart W, Payne DK, Passik SD. Psychiatric and psychological aspects of cancer pain. In Cancer Pain Management: Principles and Practice. Edited by W.C.V. Parris. Butterworth-Heinemann, Boston, MA, 22:253-277, 1997. 52. Breitbart W, Lefkowitz M. Pain management in HIV disease. In Improving the Management of HIV Disease, a publication of the International AIDS Society USA. Vol. 5: 16-21, 1997. 53. Breitbart W. Pain in AIDS. In Proceedings in the 8th World Congress on Pain - Progress in Pain Research and Management, Vol. 8; Jensen TS, Turner JA, Wiesenfeld-Hallin Z (eds.), IASP press, Seattle pp. 63-100, 1997. 54. Breitbart W, Passik S, Payne D. Psychological and psychiatric interventions in pain control. In the Oxford Textbook of Palliative Medicine - Second Edition. Doyle D, Hanks G, MacDonald N (eds.). Oxford University Press, New York. pp. 437-454, 1997. 55. Breitbart W, Chochinov HM, Passik S. Psychiatric aspects of palliative care. In the Oxford Textbook of Palliative Medicine - Second Edition. Doyle D, Hanks G, MacDonald N (eds.). Oxford University Press, New York. pp. 933-954, 1997. 56. Ingham J, Breitbart W. Epidemiology and clinical features of delirium. In Topics in Palliative Care Vol. 1, R. Portenoy and E. Bruera (eds.), Oxford University Press, New York, pp. 7-19, 1997. 57. Breitbart W, Payne D. Pain. In The Textbook of Psycho-oncology. Holland J (Ed.), Breitbart W, Jacobsen P, Lederberg M, Loscalzo M, Massie MJ, McCorkle (Co-eds.). Oxford University Press, New York. pp. 450-467, 1998. 58. Breitbart W, Krivo S. Suicide. In The Textbook of Psycho-oncology. Holland J (Ed.), Breitbart W, Jacobsen P, Lederberg M, Loscalzo M, Massie MJ, McCorkle (Co-eds.). Oxford University Press, New York. pp. 441-447, 1998. 59. Breitbart W. Cohen K. Delirium. In The Textbook of Psycho-oncology. Holland J (Ed.), Breitbart W, Jacobsen P, Lederberg M, Loscalzo M, Massie MJ, McCorkle (Co-eds.). Oxford University Press, New York. pp.564-575, 1998. 60. Breitbart W, Wein S. Metabolic disorders and neuropsychiatric symptoms. In The Textbook of Psycho-oncology. Holland J (Ed.), Breitbart W, Jacobsen P, Lederberg M, Loscalzo M, Massie MJ, McCorkle (Co-eds.). Oxford University Press, New York. pp. 639-649, 1998. 61. Breitbart W, Jaramillo J, Chochinov HM. Palliative and terminal care. In The Textbook of Psycho-oncology. Holland J (Ed.), Breitbart W, Jacobsen P, Lederberg M, Loscalzo M, Massie MJ, McCorkle (Co-eds.). Oxford University Press, New York. pp 437-449, 1998. 62. Breitbart W, Chochinov, HM. Psycho-oncology research: the road traveled, the road ahead. Journal of Psychosomatic Research. 45:3, 185-189, 1998. 63. Breitbart W, Sparrow B. Management of delirium in the terminally ill. Progress in Palliative Care. 6:4, 107-114, 1998. 64. Gil F, Passik S, Rosenfeld B, Breitbart W. Psychological adjustment and suicidal ideation in patients with AIDS. AIDS Patient Care STDS 12:927-930, 1998. 65. Breitbart W. Pain in AIDS: an overview. Pain Reviews. 5:279-304, 1998. 66. Breitbart W, Lefkowitz. Pain Management in HIV Disease. Improving the Management of HIV Disease. 5:1, 16-20, 1997. 67. Breitbart W. Pain, Depression and Physician-Assisted Suicide in AIDS. The PRN Notebook 3:4, 19-22, 1998. 68. Krivo S, Rosenfeld B, Breitbart W. Delirium in the cancer patient: the MSKCC delirium assessment scale. Primary Care and Cancer, 18: 11-14, 1998. 69. Cella D, Peterman A, Passik S, Jacobsen P, Breitbart W. Progress toward Guidelines for the Management of Fatigue. Oncology (12) 11:369-377, 1998. 70. Breitbart W. Psychiatric Disorders in Patients with Progressive Medical Disease: The Importance of Diagnosis. In Topics in Palliative Care, volume 3, RK Portenoy, E Bruera (eds). Oxford University Press, New York, pp 165-173, 1998. 71. Breitbart W, Passik SD, Rosenfeld BD. Cancer, mind and spirit. In: Textbook of Pain, 4th Edition, Wall PD and Melzack R, (eds). Churchill Livingstone, London, UK, pp 1065-1112, 1999. 72. Shuster JL, Breitbart W, Chochinov, HM. Psychiatric Aspects of Excellent End-of-Life Care: Position Statement of the Academy of Psychosomatic Medicine. Psychosomatics, 40: 1-3, 1999. 73. Kerrihard T, Breitbart W, Dent R, Strout D. Anxiety in Patients with Cancer and Human Immunodeficiency Virus. Seminars in Clinical Neuropsychiatry, 4(2), 114-132, 1999. 74. Trzepacz P, Breitbart W, Levenson J, Franklin J, Martini DR. Practice Guideline for the Treatment of Patients with Delirium. American Journal of Psychiatry 156(5): 1-20 supplement, 1999. 75. Breitbart W. Pain in Human Immunodeficiency Virus Disease. In Bonica’s Management of Pain, 3rd edition Loeser JD, Butler SH, Chapman CR, Turk D (eds). Lippincott Williams and Wilkins, pp 739-753, 2000. 76. Wilson KG, Chochinov HM, de Faye BJ, Breitbart W. Diagnosis and Management of Depression in Palliative Care. In Handbook of Psychiatry in Palliative Medicine. H Chochinov and W Breitbart (eds.). Oxford University Press, New York, pp 25-49, 2000. 77. Rosenfeld B, Krivo S, Breitbart W, Chochinov HM. Suicide, Assisted Suicide and Euthanasia in the Terminally Ill. In Handbook of Psychiatry in Palliative Medicine. H Chochinov and W Breitbart (eds.). Oxford University Press, New York, pp 51-62 2000. 78. Breitbart W, Cohen K. Delirium in the Terminally Ill. Handbook of Psychiatry in Palliative Medicine. H Chochinov and W Breitbart (eds.). Oxford University Press, New York, pp 75-90, 2000. 79. Breitbart W, Payne D. Psychiatric Aspects of Pain Management in Patients with Advanced Cancer and AIDS. In Handbook of Psychiatry in Palliative Medicine. H Chochinov and W Breitbart (eds.). Oxford University Press, New York, pp 131-159, 2000. 80. Breitbart W. Diagnosis and Management of Delirium in the Terminally Ill. In Topics in Palliative Care Vol 5, E Bruera, RK Portenoy (eds). Oxford University Press, New York, pp 303-321, 2001. 81. Rouhani M, Breitbart W. Depression and Cancer, for the National Institute of Mental Health, in press 2000. 82. Breitbart W, Strout D. Delirium in the terminally ill. In Clinics in Geriatric Medicine, Death and Dying. ML Matzo, J Lynn (Eds.) 16(2):357-372, 2000. 83. Marcus K, Kerns RD, Rosenfeld B, Breitbart W. HIV/AIDS-related pain as a chronic pain condition: Implications of a biopsychosocial model for comprehensive assessment and effective management. Pain Medicine 1:260-73, 2000. 84. Roth AJ, Breitbart W. Principles of psychosocial oncology. In Rubin P, Ed. American Cancer Society Textbook of Clinical Oncology, 8th Edition, Harcourt, Orlando, FL, 8:220-239, 2001. 85. Paterson AG, Trask PC, Schwartz SM, Deaner SL, Riba M, Holland J, Fleishman SB, Breitbart W. Screening and treatment of distress. J Consult Clin Psychol 69:339, 2001. 86. Curt GA, Breitbart W, Cella D, et al. Impact of cancer-related fatigue on the lives of patients: new findings from the Fatigue Coalition. In Marty M and Pecorelli S. Eds., Fatigue and Cancer, European School of Oncology Scientific Updates, 5, Elsevier Science, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, pp. 3-16, 2001. 87. Tremblay A and Breitbart W. Psychiatric dimensions of palliative care. In Carver A and Foley KM, Eds., Neurologic Clinics, Palliative Care, Vol. 19, Number 4, W.B. Saunders Company, Philadelphia, PA, pp. 949-967, 2001. 88. Swica Y, Breitbart W. Case Review: Treating pain in patients with AIDS and a history of substance use. Western Journal of Medicine 176:000-000, 2002. 89. Breitbart W and Lintz K. Psychiatric issues in the care of dying patients. In: Textbook of Consultation-Liaison Psychiatry (Psychiatry in the Medically Ill), 2nd Edition, Michael Wise and James Rundell (Eds.) American Psychiatric Publishing Inc., Washington, DC, pp. 771-804, 2002. 90. Jacobsen, P. B., & Breitbart, W. Managing pain in chronic illness. In M. A. Chesney & M. H. Antoni (Eds.), Innovative approaches to health psychology: Prevention and treatment lessons from AIDS.. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association, pp. 219-234, 2002. 91. Potash M, Breitbart W. Affective disorders in advanced cancer. Hematol Oncol Clin N Am 2002; 16:671-700. 92. Breitbart W, Dibiase L. Current perspectives on Pain in AIDS, Part 1. Oncology 2002; 16: 818- 835. 93. Breitbart W, Dibiase L. Current perspectives on Pain in AIDS , Part 2. Oncology 2002; 16: 964-971. 94. Breitbart W, Pessin H, Rosenfeld, B. Assessing psychological distress near end of life. American Behavioral Scientist 2002; 46(3):357-372. 95. Jacobsen P & Breitbart W. Managing pain in chronic illness. In: Innovative Approaches to Health Psychology: Prevention and Treatment Lessons from AIDS, MA Chesney & MH Antoni (Eds.), American Psychological Association, Washington, DC, pp. 219-234, 2002. 96. Jones K & Breitbart W. Palliative care research in human immunodeficiency virus/acquired immunodeficiency syndrome: clinical trials of symptomatic therapies. In: Issues in Palliative Care Research, R. Portenoy & E. Bruera (Eds.), Oxford University Press, New York, NY, pp. 371-401, 2003. 97. Breitbart W. Palliative and Supportive Care: Introducing a new international journal; the “care” journal of Palliative medicine. Palliative and Supportive Care. 1:1-2, 2003. (Editorial) 98. Pessin H, Potash M, Breitbart W. Diagnosis, assessment, and treatment of depression in palliative care. Psychosocial issues in palliative care. M. Lloyd-Williams (Ed.), Oxford University Press, New York, NY, pp. 81-103, 2003. 99. Breitbart W. Pain in HIV Disease. In O’Neil J, Ed. A Clinical Guide to Supportive & Palliative Care for HIV/AIDS. U.S. Dept. of Health and Human Services, Health Resources and Services Administration (HRSA) HIV/AIDS Bureau, pp. 85-122, 2003. 100. Breitbart W. The Strongman. Palliative and Supportive Care. 1:189-190, 2003. (Editorial) 101. Joshi N & Breitbart W. Psychopharmacologic management during cancer treatment. In: Seminars in Clinical Neuropsychiatry, G Tucker & ED Caine (Eds.), W.B. Saunders Company Publishers, Philadelphia, PA, Vol. 8, No. 4, pp. 241-252, (October), 2003. 102. Breitbart W, Heller KS. Reframing hope: Meaning-centered care for patients near the end of life. An interview with William Breitbart. Innovations in End-of-Life Care. 2003; 4 (6): www.edc.org/lastacts 103. Breitbart, W. “Unintended Consequences”: Can Legalizing Physician-Assisted Suicide Actually Result in Improved Palliative Care Practices? Palliative and Supportive Care, 1:213-214, 2003. (Editorial) 104. Breitbart W, Dening TR. Section editors on Organic Mental Disorders: Consultation-Liaison Literature Database: 2003 Update and National Lists. General Hospital Psychiatry; 25:378-478, 2003. 105. Breitbart W, Passik SD, and Rosenfeld BD. Cancer, mind and spirit. In: Handbook of Pain Management: A Clinical Companion to Textbook of Pain, Ronald Melzack and Patrick D. Wall (Eds.) Harcourt Publishers Ltd., Edinburgh, UK, 2003. 106. Breitbart W. Beyond Symptom Control: Research in Psychosocial and Existential Issues in Palliative Care. 2:1-2, 2004. (Editorial) 107. Gibson C, Tomarken A, Breitbart W. Meaning-centered group psychotherapy for cancer patients. In: Puchalski, CM (Ed.), A Time for Listening and Caring: Spirituality in End-of-Life Care. New York, NY: Oxford University Press pp 89-96, 2004. 108. Breitbart WS, Payne DK. Psychological and psychiatric dimensions of palliative care. In: Psychosocial Aspects of Pain: A Handbook for Health Care Providers, Progress in Pain Research and Management, Vol 27, R Dworkin & W Breitbart (Eds.), IASP Press, Seattle, WA, pp. 427-461, 2004. 109. Breitbart W, Payne D, Passik SD. Psychological and psychiatric interventions in pain control. In: Oxford Textbook of Palliative Medicine, Third Edition, D Doyle, G Hanks, N Cherny, K Calman (Eds.), Oxford University Press, New York, NY, pp. 424-438, 2004. 110. Breitbart W. Psycho-oncology and Palliative Care: Opportunity for Integration. Palliative and Supportive Care. 2:113-114, 2004. (Editorial) 111. Breitbart W, Chochinov HM, Passik SD. Psychiatric symptoms in palliative medicine. In: Oxford Textbook of Palliative Medicine, Third Edition, D Doyle, G Hanks, N Cherny, K Calman (Eds.), Oxford University Press, New York, NY, pp. 746-771, 2004. 112. Breitbart W. Espirtualidade e sentido nos cuidados paliativos in Humanizacao e Cuidados Paliativos, L. Pessini & L. Bertachini (Eds.), Edicoes Loyola, Sao Paulo, Brazil, pp. 209-227, 2004. 113. Breitbart W, Gibson C, Chochinov H. Palliative care. In: Levenson JL (Ed.), The American Psychiatric Publishing Textbook of Psychosomatic Medicine. American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc., Washington D.C., pp. 979-1007, 2004. 114. Breitbart, W. Living with Multiple Sclerosis: A Spiritual Journey of Loss. Palliative and Supportive Care. 2:319--320, 2004. 115. Gibson CA, Breitbart W, Tomarken A, Nelson C. Psychosocial issues near the end of life. In: Werth Jr. JL, Anderson JR, Blevins D (Ed.), Attending to Psychosocial Issues near the End of Life. Washington DC: American Psychological Association, pp. 322-342, 2004. 116. Gibson C, Tomarken A, Abbey J, Breitbart W. Meaning Centered Group Psychotherapy for cancer patients. In: A Time for Listening and Caring: Spirituality in End-of-Life Care, Puchalksi CM (Ed), Oxford University Press, New York, NY, pp 315-338, 2004. 117. Breitbart W. A Scientific and Spiritual Home. Palliative and Supportive Care. 2:349-350, 2005 (Editorial) 118. Gibson C, Pessin H, McClain, C, Shaw A, Breitbart W. The unmet need: Addressing spirituality and meaning through culturally sensitive communication and intervention. In: Spiegel D & Moore R (Ed.), Cancer, Culture and Communication. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic Press, pp. 162-175, 2004. 119. Stagno D, Gibson C, Breitbart W. The delirium subtypes: A review of prevalence and treatment response. Palliative and Supportive Care. 2:171-179, 2004. 120. Breitbart, W. Spirituality and meaning in cancer. Rev Francoph Psycho-Oncologie. 4:237-240, 2005 (Editorial) 121. Breitbart W. What can we learn form the death of Terri Schiavo? Palliative and Supportive Care. 3:1-3, 2005 (Editorial) 122. Breitbart W. Balancing Life and Death: Hope and Despair. Palliative and Supportive Care. 3:57-58, 2005. 123. Dufour N, Dube B, Breitbart W. HIV-related fatigue. In: DeLuca J (Ed.), Fatigue as a Window to the Brain. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press, pp. 187-207, 2005. 124. Kerrihard TN, Breitbart W. General Issues in Hospital HIV Psychiatry. In: HIV and Psychiatry, A Training and Resource Manual; Citron, Brouilette and Beckett (Eds), Cambridge University Press. 128-137 2005. 125. Breitbart W. God and science: Can we believe in both? Palliative and Supportive Care. 3 167-169, 2005. (Editorial) 126. Breitbart W. Waiting. Palliative and Supportive Care.4:313-314, 2006. 127. Gibson CA, Lichtenthal W, Berg A, Breitbart W. Psychological issues at the end of life, In: Anesthesiology Clinics of North America, Volume24. Gavrin J (Guest Ed) and Fleisher L (Consulting Ed.), Elsevier Inc. pp 61-80, 2006. 128. Gibson C, Tomarken A, Breitbart W. Meaning-Centered Group Psychotherapy for Cancer Patients. In: A Time for Listening and Caring, Puchalski C (Ed). Oxford University Press. pp 269-282, 2006. 129. Boettger S, Friedlander M, Breitbart W. Delirium. In: Textbook of Psychosomatic Medicine. Blumenfeld M and Strain J (Eds). Lippincott Williams and Wilkins. pp 493-512, 2006. 130. Breitbart W. Pain Syndromes. In: Psychiatric Aspects of HIV/AIDS. Fernandez F & Ruiz P (Eds). Lippincott Williams & Wilkens. pp 161-187, 2006. 131. Breitbart W, Friedlander M. Confusion/Delirium. In: Palliative Medicine . (Bruera E, Higginson I, Ripamonti C, VonGuten C Eds.) London Hodder Press. Pp 688-700, 2006. 132. Mehnert A, Breitbart W. Diagnostik und behandlung Psychischer Storungen in der Palliativmedizin. In: Die Begleitung. Scwer Kranker und Sterbender Moushen (edited by Koch U, Lang K, Mehnert A, Schueling-Kludas C) Schattauer Press, Germany. pp 90-122, 2006. 133. Breitbart W, Gibson CA, Abbey J, Iannarone N, Borenstein, R. Suicide. In: Palliative Medicine, Bruera E, Higginson I, Ripamonti C, VonGuten C (Eds.) London Hodder Press. pp 860-868, 2006. 134. Breitbart W. Upright and whole: an approach to suffering in the face of death. Palliat Support Care. 5(4):347-9, 2007. 135. Douaihy AB, Stowell KR, Kohmen S, Stoklosa JB, Breitbart WS. Psychiatric aspects of comorbid HIV/AIDS and pain, Part I. AIDS Read. Jun 17(6):357-61 (Review) 2007. 136. Douaihy AB, Stowell KR, Kohmen S, Stoklosa JB, Breitbart WS. Psychiatric aspects of comorbid HIV/AIDS and pain, Part II. AIDS Read. Jun 17(6):310-4 (Review) 2007. 137. Breitbart W, Gibson C. Psychiatric Aspects of Cancer Pain Management. Primary Psychiatry.14:9, 81-91, (Review) 2007 Breitbart W. The Fog in Venice. Palliat Support Care. 5:1-2, 2007 (Editorial) 138. Alici-Evcimen Y, Breitbart W. Ifosfamide neuropsychiatric toxicity in patients with cancer. Psychooncology. 10:956-960, 2007. 139. Saravay SM, Trzepacz PT, Breitbart WS. Why join a subspecialty organization? Membership in the Academy of Psychosomatic Medicine. Acad Psychiatry 31:95-96, 2007. 140. Breitbart W. Who needs the concept of spirituality? Human beings seem to! Palliat Support Care. 5:105-106, 2007. 141. Breitbart W, Alici-Evcimen Y. Why Off-label Antipsychotics Remain First-choice Drugs for Delirium. Current Psychiatry. 6:10, 49-63, 2007. 142. Breitbart W, Alici-Evcimen Y. Update on psychotropic medications for cancer-related fatigue. JNCCN. 5:10, 1081-1091, 2007. 143. Breitbart W. Upright and whole: an approach to suffering in the face of death. Palliat Support Care 5:347-349, 2007. 144. Breitbart W. Thoughts on the goals of psychosocial palliative care. Palliat Support Care 6:211-212, 2008. 145. Breitbart W. Palliative Care as a human right. Palliat Support Care. 6:323-325, 2008. 146. Breitbart W, Dickerman AL. Fatigue and HIV. In: Comprehensive Textbook of AIDS Psychiatry. (Cohen M and Gorman J, Eds.) Oxford University Press. pp. 173-188, 2008. 147. Dickerman AL, Breitbart W, Chochinov H. Palliative and Spiritual Care of Persons with HIV and AIDS. In: Comprehensive Textbook of AIDS Psychiatry. (Cohen M and Gorman J., Eds.) Oxford University Press. pp 417-438, 2008. 148. Breitbart W, Dhingra LK. Managing Pain and Substance Abuse in the patient with HIV/AIDS. In: Pain and Chemical Dependency (Smith H, Passik SD, eds.) Oxford University Press, New York, pp 329-338, 2008. 149. Poppito, SR, Breitbart, W. An Existential /Meaning-Centered Approach. In Approach to the Psychiatric Patient, Barnhill, JW (Ed.). American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. pp.201-205, 2008. 150. Alici-Evcimen Y, Breitbart W. An update on the use of antipsychotics in the treatment of delirium. Palliat Support Care, 6:177-182, 2008. 151. Breitbart W, Alici Y, Pharmacologic treatment options for cancer-related fatigue: current state of clinical research. Clin J Oncol Nurs, 5:27-36, 2008. 152. Friedlander M, Breitbart W. Delirium in Palliative Care, In: Palliative Medicine Textbook, (Bruera E, Van Gunten C, Higginson I, Eds) Elsevier Press (In Press) 153. Pessin H, Alici-Evcimen Y, Apostolatos A, Breitbart W. Diagnosis, Assessment, and Treatment of Depression in Palliative Care. In: Psychosocial Issues in Palliative Care (2nd Edition). Mari Lloyd-Williams, Ed. Oxford University Press. Pp 129-160, 2008. 154. Breitbart W, Alici-Evcimen Y. Pharmacologic Treatment Options for Cancer-Related Fatigue: Current State of Clinical Research. Clinical Journal of Oncology Nursing. 12:27-36, 2008. 155. Lichtenthal, W. G., Olden, M. Pessin, H., & Breitbart, W. The desire for death. In D. Walsh et al. (Eds.), Palliative Medicine. Philadelphia: Saunders Elsevier, 55-59, 2009. 156. Cortes-Ladino A, Breitbart W. Pain in Human Immunodeficiency Virus Disease. In: Management of Pain (4th Edition). Bonica, Ed. (In Press) 157. Breitbart W, Olden M, Pessin H, Lichtenthal W. Suicide and Desire for Hastened Death in the Terminally Ill. In: Handbook of Psychiatry and Palliative Medicine, 2nd Edition (Chochinov H, Breitbart W, eds.) Oxford University Press (In press) 158. Breitbart W, Freidlander M, Lawlor P. Delirium in the Terminally Ill. In: Handbook of Psychiatry and Palliative Medicine, 2nd Edition (Chochinov H, Breitbart W, eds.) Oxford University Press (In press) 159. Breitbart W, Passik SD, Casper JD, Starr TD. Psychiatric Aspects of Pain Management in Patients with Advanced Cancer and AIDS. In: Handbook of Psychiatry and Palliative Medicine, 2nd Edition (Chochinov H, Breitbart W, eds.) Oxford University Press (In press) 160. Breitbart W, Lichtenthal W, Pessin H. Cancer Pain and Depression. In: Cancer Pain: Assessment & Management (2nd Edition) (Eduardo Bruera and Russell K. Portenoy, eds) Cambridge University Press. (In-press) 161. Pessin, H., Lichtenthal, W. G., Olden, M. & Breitbart, W. (Depressive Disorders and Pain. In L. Grassi et al. (Eds.), World Psychiatric Association Depressive Disorders in Physical Illness. New York: NCM Publishers. (In- press). 162. Breitbart W, Alici-Evcimen Y, Rueda-Lara M. Lederberg M. Psycho-oncology, in Sadock BJ and Sadock VA (Eds). Kaplan and Sadock’s Comprehensive Textbook of Psychiatry 8th Edition,, Lippincott, Wilkins and Williams, USA ( in Press) 163. Breitbart W. Upright , Whole and Careful, in Hvidt NC and Johansen C (eds) Do Mountains Move Faith- Moments of Change, Gyldendal Press, Copenhagen, Denmark (in Press- in Danish) 164. Breitbart W, Park, J. Cancer Pain. in Psycho-oncology 2nd Edition, Holland J et al (Eds), Oxford University Press, New York (in Press). 165. Breitbart W, Alici-Evcimen Y. Delirium in Cancer Patients. in Psycho-oncology 2nd Edition, Holland J et al (Eds), Oxford University Press, New York (in Press). 166. Breitbart W. Alici-Evcimen &. Cancer-related Fatigue. in Psycho-oncology 2nd Edition, Holland J et al (Eds), Oxford University Press, New York (in Press). 167. Breitbart W, Olden M, Lichtenthal W, Suicide in Cancer. in Psycho-oncology 2nd Edition, Holland J et al (Eds), Oxford University Press, New York (in Press). 168. Breitbart W, Passik SD Casper D. Psychological and psychiatric interventions in pain control. In The Oxford Textbook of Palliative Medicine 4th Edition Hanks GW et al (Eds.) Oxford University Press, (In Press). 169. Breitbart W, Chochinov H, Passik SD Casper D. Psychiatric symptoms in palliative medicine. In The Oxford Textbook of Palliative Medicine 4th Edition Hanks GW et al (Eds.) Oxford University Press, (In Press). Books 1. Psychiatric Aspects of Symptom Management in Cancer Patients. Edited by Breitbart W, Holland JC, American Psychiatric Press, Washington DC, 1993. 2. Jacox A, Carr DB, Payne R, Berde C, Breitbart W, et al. Management of Cancer Pain: Clinical Practice guideline No. 9. AHCPR Pub. No. 94-0592. Rockville, MD: Agency for Health Care Policy and Research, U.S. Department of Health and Human Resources, Public Health Service, March, 1994. 3. J Holland (ed.), W Breitbart, P Jacobsen, M Lederberg, M Loscalzo, MJ Massie, McCorkle R (co-eds.). Textbook of Psycho-oncology. Oxford University Press, New York, 1998. 4. Handbook of Psychiatry in Palliative Medicine. H Chochinov and W Breitbart (eds.). Oxford University Press. New York, 2000. 5. Psychosocial Aspects of Pain: A Handbook for Health Care Providers. Progress in Pain Research and Management, Volume 27. R Dworkin and W Breitbart (eds.). IASP Press, Seattle, 2003. 6. Handbook of Psychiatry in Palliative Medicine. H Chochinov and W Breitbart (eds.). Oxford University Press. New York, 2009. 7. Psycho-oncology. J Holland (ed.), W Breitbart, P Jacobsen, M Lederberg, M Loscalzo, McCorkle R (co-eds.).Oxford University Press, New York, 2009. Journals (Editorships) Palliative and Supportive Care, William Breitbart, M.D., Editor-in-Chief, Cambridge University Press, Launch Date 3/2003. This is the first international palliative care journal (quarterly) that focuses on psychiatric, psycho-social, and existential aspects of palliative medicine. References External links # Official website for the International Psycho-oncology Society # John Blamphin talks with William S. Breitbart, M.D. :Part 1 :Part 2 :Part 3 :Part 4 Created by Chris Gibson, Roni Borenstein, and Theresa Carpenter, 18 December 2007 Breitbart, William